<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom, Flight, Stars by Missyover9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997890">Freedom, Flight, Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9'>Missyover9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Circular Timeline, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyover9/pseuds/Missyover9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembered freedom, flight, and stars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom, Flight, Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She awoke in a desert. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman had gone to sleep beside her husband somewhere in space, on a ship that better resembled a bucket of rust. There was a wookie in the pilot seat, a brother in the navigator’s, and two droids in the galley. Life was good, life was happy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no more wars to fight, they had all been won. The woman, once a princess, now building a government. The husband and the wookie, once smugglers, now sworn to protect her. The brother, once a farmboy, now a Jedi. The droids, survived two wars, now ready to assist their masters in any way. Life was good, life was happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She woke alone, in a desert, on a planet with two suns. No husband, no wookie, no brother, no droids. No weapons, no money, no ship. She stood, she walked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman found a settlement. The people rough, the people mean. The woman survived one night before they took notice. They came with weapons, and sneers, and no escape. They put her in chains, sold her to the highest bidder. They beat her, they whipped her, they forced submission, but they could not break her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a woman who fought wars, commanded armies, led planets. She would bend, she would bow, but she would not shatter. She hid her heart in a false name, a slave name. She hid her defiance in hardwork. She was sold and she was bought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman survived, as she always had, learning and adapting. She served her masters, and protected herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered freedom, flight, and stars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Years passed. No husband, no wookie, no brother, no droids. No stars, no freedom, no flight. Only masters and work and desert survival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a voice in a dream, promising hope and freedom. Her belly began to grow, filled with new life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now there is a boy, named </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior, giant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, named for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The woman teaches her boy to dream of the stars, to dream of freedom and flight. She teaches him to hide himself, to survive, not to break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman knows love is dangerous now, love is a weakness, but the woman loves her son. She loves her son when he is born, and she loves her son when he is forced to serve her masters. She loves her son, even when it hurts. She loves her son, and she will protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nine years pass, and the boy knows no other life. The boy learns to race, and learns to dream of freedom and flight and stars. He loves his mother, and has not yet learned that love is dangerous and love is vulnerable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there is a strange ship, bringing stranger people. People with pretty words and pretty faces. A man carries a laser sword. The woman thinks of her brother. The man makes pretty promises, of hope and freedom, and the woman thinks of her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man offers freedom for the boy, this son that she loves. Freedom means taking the boy far away and leaving the woman alone in a desert. She wants to be selfish, she wants to keep her son. She wants to keep her son safe and keep her son close, and she cannot do both. So the boy races. The boy wins. The woman watches as the boy, this son that she loves so much walks away. He learns freedom and flight and stars. He learns that love hurts and love is vulnerable and lonely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman sees this son that she loves so much only once more as she dies. The boy, now a man, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior, giant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, avenges her, and leaves, and hurts, and fights, and loves. The boy, now a man, loses and fights, and breaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man buries his heart and himself in a false name, and he kneels, and he breaks. He carries no defiance and follows the orders of his master. He forgets to dream of freedom and flight and the stars. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He serves without fight or question. He kills, he tortures, he destroys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there is a girl. She is young, she is strong, she is defiant, she is unbroken. She looks like his mother. She holds her head high. She is a princess, and she is freedom, and flight, and stars. And the man, now a monster, hates her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden rebel base.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>